My Christmas Wish
by WestWingFeminista
Summary: Some AU Fluff


Title: My Christmas Wish

Pairing: Mostly CJ centered. Abbey, Jed, Toby, Josh and Leo make heavy appearances.

Rating: PG

Note: I know it's a little early for this, but I started it at work. I was bored out of my skull, so naturally my mind drifted towards the West Wing. I apologize if the story seems to move super fast.

Spoilers: Stackhouse Filibuster, Seasons 5 and Season 6!

Disclaimers: They aren't mine! I'm so poor I have to take classes at community college next semester instead of going back to my college. Please Don't Sue!

I own Mirren and the dog Canada.

CJ sat in her chair- no it was really Leo's chair. After all, she was only his replacement and sighed. She closed her eyes and wished, not for the first time for a more simple life. She missed her dad. It wasn't like he remembered who she was most days, but she had wanted to try and get some time off in order to go and visit him this year. Now that she had been promoted, she knew that it was impossible. He wouldn't be around for much longer, and CJ wanted to be able to spend as much time with him as she could. Unfortunately, that was none at all. She drew in a shaky breath and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes before getting up and stepping next door into the oval office. Once inside, she was met with Abbey, the president, Josh, Toby and Leo (via speaker phone).

"I assume you are all wondering" The president began, "as to why exactly I called this meeting. The answer is quite simple really. You are all going to write down your greatest wish on a slip of paper, and put it in this bowl and I want you all to be honest. Leo, I already have yours, so one at a time, walk over to the table, write your request and put it into the bowl. Then you may go back to work." Everyone did as they were told, thinking it was somewhat of an odd request, and went back to work, losing themselves in meetings, reports, and briefings.

Later that evening, Jed and Abbey sat in front of a fire, a wine glass in their hands, talking.

"Ok Abbey." Jed spoke up. "Let's read what they wrote."

Abbey picked up the first slip of paper and read. "My wish is to be able to spend more time with my kids and for some time off to go to a few Yankee's games."

"Toby" They said simultaneously.

"Jed this is a really great idea, but I don't know how you're going to be able to grant all of them their wishes." Abbey stated practically.

"I know Abbey, but I want to try. Let's read them all before we make any decisions."

Abbey drew the next slip out of the bowl.

"My wish is to be able to function normally on my own again."

"Oh Leo" Jed sighed. "Ok read the next one."

"My wish is to be able to go to Port Saint Lucy to watch Mike Piazza during Spring Training. I couldn't go last time because of Stackhouse."

"That's Josh." Abbey spoke up. "CJ told me about Josh wanting Mike Piazza to call him dude."

Abbey grabbed the next last one out of the bowl, and read it silently, her eyes filling up with tears as she did so.

"Abbey what is it? Read it."

"My father is dying. He's in the end stages of Alzheimer's. My greatest wish, beyond my selfish wishes of a husband and children is to be able to spend whatever time he has left with him."

Jed drew Abbey into his arms and sighed, silently wondering, not for the first time, just how much CJ had given up in order to work for him."

They were quiet for some time, before Jed had the answers.

"I've got it. Abbey, get out some paper."

"We'll invite Leo to stay with us this Christmas. This way he has help if he needs it, but can have some space. Have someone call for reservations and tickets for Josh to go to Florida. We'll get Toby some season passes for Christmas and see if we can't talk to Congresswoman Wyatt and start getting him out of the building at a decent time each night." Jed stopped. "I don't know if we can help CJ."

"Yes we can." Abbey replied. She'd been doing some thinking of her own, while Jed had been talking. "There's a really good facility near Walter Reed that works with older people. We can look into the transfer process, acquire the necessary paperwork and get Margaret to slip it in with the papers CJ signs every day. I'll call stating that I've been temporarily assigned as his physician until he gets settled in his new home. Then will blindfold CJ and take her there. Also, we'll adopt a child for CJ."

Jed looked at Abbey with wide eyes. "There's no way you can do that hot pants."

"Yes there is, watch me. You take care of everyone else and I'll take care of CJ. Besides, what good are having the titles if we don't use them?"

End Part 1

By 3pm the next afternoon, Josh, Toby and Leo had all been taken care of.

CJ was a different story. First Abbey visited the district children's home, and had fallen in love with a two week old baby girl. She spoke with the director, explained the situation, acquired the necessary paperwork, gave them copies of certain items in her FBI file, and invited him to the White House to meet CJ in person. Abbey's next stop was to the senior home by Walter Reed, where she also obtained paperwork necessary in the transport of CJ's father, as well as the number to his current residence.

The final stop Abbey made was to Margaret. She told her the story, made her promise to keep quiet and then gave her the forms. By 7 pm, Abbey had all the necessary documentation and signatures to go ahead with everything.

By the end of the week the director of the children's home had met CJ and started the ball rolling on the adoption. CJ's father would be settled into his new room by Christmas Eve. Abbey couldn't get CJ a husband, so she decided, that the only thing CJ needed, besides baby things, which she and the assistants had already gotten was a puppy. Jed had recommended a Dachshund, while Lilly Mays had recommended a German Shepherd. In the end she decided to go with the dachsie because it was smaller and required less maintenance. Now she needed to have a hypothetical conversation with CJ about names and preferences.

"Hey CJ."

"Hey Abbey."

"Do you have a second?"

"Sure."

"A friend of mine asked me the other day if I had any ideas for baby names for a girl."

"Why?"

"Her daughter is pregnant, and was asking people for their opinions, so in passing she asked me. What do you think? I can't think of any really good ones off the top of my head. I know you're busy, but I thought that you could use a small break and some girl chat."

"Well" CJ slowly replied. "I've always liked Mirren Elizabeth for a girl." She said writing down the spellings for Abbey. "When I was a little girl, I always wanted to get a dog and name it Canada too." She mused before snapping back into the present. "Sorry Abbey. They don't need a name for a dog."

"It's alright CJ. I'll pass those names along. I'll let you get back to work now. Thanks for chatting."

"Any time Abbey. Thanks for thinking of me."

"You're welcome CJ. I'll see you later."

"Ok Bye."

Abbey closed the door of CJ's office and leaned up against it with a smile. This was all too easy.

End Part 2

(This picks up about 2 weeks later…)

By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, Abbey and Jed were exhausted but excited. They'd spent all their spare time working on gifts for their senior staff and couldn't wait to see their reactions. They gathered them and their assistants in the residence.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why we've gathered you here." Jed began. "The answer is quite simple. This year, Abbey and I decided to do something special for our senior staff as our way of saying thank you for all you've done and given up for us over the past 6 years."

"Our first gift goes to Leo." Abbey said. "Leo's wish was to be able to function on his own. Leo, we can't help you necessarily with that, but we can invite you to stay with us for the holidays, where we will do our best, to give you space and not to help you unless you need it."

Leo smiled. "Thank you. I accept."

"Josh" Jed spoke up. "In this envelope, are airline tickets, hotel reservations and spring training tickets to see the Mets in Port Saint Lucy."

"Awesome!" Josh yelled. "Mike Piazza is so going to be calling me dude!" He crowed as everyone laughed.

"Toby" Jed said handing him an envelope. "Inside are season passes to the Yankees games."

"Great!" Toby shouted. "Also" Jed continued, but he was interrupted by two little voices shouting "Daddy!" Toby turned to find Huck and Molly toddling towards him. "Congresswoman Wyatt has agreed to let you spend more time with them. They're yours for the weekend."

Toby pulled his kids into his arms showering their little heads and faces with kisses. "Thank you so much Mr. President, Abbey."

CJ took all of this in silently. They wouldn't be able to grant her, her wish. She was saddened by this fact, but also happy that her closest friends were happy.

She was startled out of her revelry by Abbey calling her name. "CJ"

"Huh?"

"It's your turn."

CJ blushed. "Oh it's ok. My wish was too big. I shouldn't have written that down anyway." She said.

"Close your eyes Claudia Jean and sit on the floor right there." Jed commanded as he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes.

"I just want to let you all know, that CJ's wish was the hardest to grant out of all of them, but it was also somewhat selfless and temporary. So, we decided to throw in a couple of extras."

Everyone watched as Abbey brought the baby carrier in and sat it in front of CJ. Jed walked in with a puppy in his arms, while Abbey led Tal Cregg to the chair in front of CJ. Jed sat the puppy in CJ's lap as Abbey untied the blindfold.

CJ gasped her eyes filling with tears. "Daddy?"

"Claudia." Tal replied, his eyes somewhat brighter than normal, as he hugged his daughter.

"But how?" She questioned Abbey, her eyes never leaving her father's face.

"CJ" Abbey said. "Your father now lives just down the road at the Walter Reed Army Hospital facility for Alzheimer's patients. You can visit him whenever you want, even if it's for an hour in the middle of the day."

"Oh my god! You…Abbey…you"

Abbey smiled. "Yes I did. I'd also like you to meet your puppy Canada and your daughter Mirren Elizabeth."

"Oh my….you…." CJ couldn't speak. The tears just poured down her face.

Tal fished a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here Claudia Jean, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." He said simply.

CJ took the proffered fabric and wiped her eyes. "I'm not sad daddy. I'm crying because I'm happy. My life is almost completely perfect now."

Tal reached out and patted the top of her head. "That's good baby. I'm so glad. Do you know where your mother is?"

CJ softly sighed. "Daddy she died when I was 15." She slid the baby carrier closer. "Look daddy, look at your granddaughter. Isn't she so pretty?"

"She doesn't look like you." Tal observed. "But she sure is pretty. She must take after her father. You married that Jewish fellow Toby right?"

The assistants and Josh had filed out of the room, deciding to come back later. Leo had gone down the hall to his room, leaving just Jed, Abbey, Toby, CJ and the baby in the room. They watched the emotions flit across CJ's face.

"No daddy." She patiently answered. I didn't marry Toby. I married Hunter, but he and our baby died in the accident remember?"

This statement brought looks of surprise from all present, including Toby. He hadn't known that she'd been pregnant at the time of the accident.

Just then Mirren started crying. "Hey there, it's alright. Don't cry." She soothed rubbing the baby's cheek with her finger. Mirren opened her bright green eyes for a minute, studying CJ intently before crying again. Toby was quick to move in to help her, but Abbey waved him off, wanting to watch CJ interact with the baby to make sure she had made the right decision.

CJ tentatively unbuckled the baby from her car seat and cuddled her close.

"Hey there Mirren. My name is CJ. What's the matter little one?" She asked the baby, searching for signs of a problem. "You're probably hungry aren't you? I don't suppose you came with a bottle of some kind? No, I didn't think so. Well I can't you know, because my baby never, and" CJ's rambling came to a stop.

"Abbey, um, a little help?"

"Jed help CJ up" Abbey commanded.

"Ok CJ, follow me."

Once in the kitchen, Abbey took the bottle out of the diaper bag that they had prepared for CJ, and showed her how to make formula.

She was burping Mirren, when Jed walked in behind her and said in his best girly nasal voice "Mom, enough with the burping already!"

CJ whirled around to face him, a strange look on her face. "CJ what is it?"

"Abbey, is she really mine?"

"Yes" she answered handing CJ a piece of paper.

"Mirren Elizabeth Cregg." She read out loud. "I'm really a mom!"

"Yes, CJ, you are."

CJ flew at Abbey wrapping her arms around the older woman and pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

Abbey brushed the hair out of CJ's face and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome sweetheart."

"I guess my first act as mom is to ask you guys if you would be willing to be her god-parents."

"Absolutely!" Jed replied. His answer was echoed by a strong bark.

CJ bent down and picked up the puppy. Hello there Canada. You're so soft and pretty." CJ was rewarded with a lick.

"As much as I hate to go, it is Christmas Eve, and you guys need some family time. I should be getting daddy back to his room. Merry Christmas and thanks."

Toby stuck his head in after CJ left. "I need to get Huck and Molly home. Thank you Mr. President, Abbey."

"Any time Toby. Check on CJ every once and a while this weekend ok?"

"Sure." Toby was silent for a moment. "Thank you for doing this for everyone, but especially for CJ. "I haven't seen her smile like that since we dated almost 20 years ago. She deserves more than anyone to be happy."


End file.
